


for you, i know

by ivegotyou



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, DEMA (Twenty One Pilots), F/F, bandito lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivegotyou/pseuds/ivegotyou
Summary: the desire to be close is almost too much.





	for you, i know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nolightss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolightss/gifts).



> yeah
> 
> title from smithereens

trench is eerily still in the night.

there’s the crackling of the fire, the occasional cricket, and the soft murmur of the banditos who are on watch.

tyler’s been back for nearly a week. usually, she’s taken within the day, but the bishops are being merciful. maybe they’ve just been busy though, but neither her nor josh really think about it all that much. they’re too caught up in each other.

the desire to be close is almost too much. they’re both curled up inside josh’s oversized hoodie, tyler shirtless with her arms tucked inside and josh wearing nothing underneath with her arms in the sleeves. skin on skin contact is what their bodies have been craving.

josh is warm, she’s always warm, and years in dema has made tyler always cold. even though it makes tyler feel bad, especially on the days where she’s freezing to the touch, josh never minds lending her warmth.

“it’s a nice night.” tyler whispers.

“every night is nice.” josh says.

“no.” tyler shifts so that her lips are brushing josh’s neck. “it was raining three nights ago. that wasn’t nice. the thunder scared me.”

josh isn’t wearing her beanie. her hair is finally growing out to the length she wants, soft curls framing her face.

neither of them like having their hair pulled. it brings back bad memories.

“rain is better when it’s not storming. the sound against the tents is always nice. it helps me sleep.” josh tilts her head for better access.

tyler begins to gently mouth against josh’s neck, earning her soft sighs. neither of them really want to escalate beyond quiet sounds and movements, and tyler is content with gentle bites and josh’s pretty, blissed out face.

“your turn.” josh noses tyler out of the way and tries to reach tyler’s neck. she can’t quite get there, and they both laugh softly while tyler shifts up so josh can return the kisses and nips. tyler is more vocal than josh is, and her soft sounds have josh beaming.

“i love you.” josh says, and even though it’s the thousandth time she’s said it it’s just as important as the first. “i love you, i love you, i love you.”

there’s tears in tyler’s eyes, and she moves to kiss josh. their lips linger together, moving gently, and josh swipes her tongue over tyler’s lower lip before pulling away.

“i love you.” tyler whispers, and josh knows how hard it is for her to say it.

they curl into each other again, and the ambient sounds of the bandito camp lull them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [nonbinaryclancy](http://nonbinaryclancy.tumblr.com)


End file.
